The Return: Alexis
by smellyninja
Summary: It has been months since Alexis' adventures in Middle Earth. She finds rainy old England boring and longs for Legolas and her friends. When she finds herself back in ME, things have changed. She embarks on a new adventure! Sequel to "Of Hobbits and Elfkind" OC/Legolas
1. The Red Book

**At last! The first chapter… aha…**

**Here's my excuse: I had a baby! It's extremely time-consuming so I'll try and update this as much as I can but no promises :'( Reviewing will help :3**

**And many thanks to all the reviews on Lace's story and the bajillions of reviews on Hobbits and Elfkind. Seroiusly had me teary-eyed with your love guys! :)**

**Anypoo, here is the tale of our dear elf-friend, Alexis and her adventures in Middle Earth post-war.**

**Enjer**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Red Book**

The rain was letting up at last. Alexis stood with her forehead against the large window in the sitting room, gazing unseeingly out at the green English countryside beyond. Her mind was worlds away. Namely, in Middle Earth. Memories of her grand adventures, of her wondrous friends … they danced before her like moving pictures. And with every bitter heartbeat, she thought achingly of the elf prince who had stolen her heart.

"My dear girl," came a soft voice behind her – the Professor. She looked round at him dismally.

"What on Earth is this melancholy that's affected you?" He asked, lowering himself to sit beside her on the window seat.

"I'm afraid that's just it, professor," she confessed, breathing out a heavy sigh. Dark curls fell into her face, covering her lonely grey eyes. "This Earth. England. The here and now." She gestured out the window. "How can I be satisfied in this world when I belong in another?"

The Professor searched her eyes but said nothing.

Alexis sighed again and leaned on the window pane once again. "I am sorry, sir," she said in a resigned tone. "I know that to anybody save Lace and I, it is only a story. Actually," tears welled in her eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder … if it _isn't_ only a story."

But the Professor looked at her for a moment longer, then held a finger up before leaving the room. He returned a moment later holding a large, red, leather-bound book. He handed it to her and said, "I think it is time you saw this. I wrote your stories down because they were familiar. I had heard it before!"

Curious, she opened the book to the first page and read out: "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins. And the Fall of the Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins …" she looked up at the Professor with wide eyes. "What is this?" She demanded

"An old tome.. it is called the Red Book of Westmarch, handed down through time by Samwise Gamgee. This is where I have gotten all my information on Middle Earth and its doings." He tapped a finger on the book. "It is not just a story, Alexis. It is truth. And if you search these pages, you will find yourself and Lace have been written among the stories …" His face crinkled into a smile. "With love."

Alexis turned the pages and ran her fingers along them, her heart racing. Here was a piece of her old world, the one she knew she belonged in. She closed her eyes tightly and held it to her chest.

"Can I show this to Lace, Professor?" She asked.

There was no answer.

She opened her eyes. "Profess…?" She trailed off and stopped dead. Her breath fell away.

She stood alone on a grassy hill, her arms folded into her chest with no book in them, overlooking a grand city that was built of white stone, into the mountainside. A warm wind tousled her curls. She could not believe it … that city was surely …

"Minas Tirith!" She cried, her voice lost in the vastness of the fields. She jumped into the air, throwing her hands up into the sky. "Could I have gone mad?" She said with a giggle. "Or am I really in Middle Earth once more?" Shock and happiness swelled in her belly, making her feel hot in the face. There was no rainy England here – it was a warm summer afternoon in Gondor.

A sudden pounding on the ground behind her startled her out of her dreamy state. She spun around. Below the other side of the mountain swarmed a cloud of horsemen, riding up right towards her.

"The Rohirrim?" She murmured. Her hypothesis proved correct as the drew near, the flags of Rohan flying high above them. They stopped to circle her just as they had done long ago when she was once travelling with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Well, well," said a familiar voice. The leader of the Rohirrim rode forward on his steed. He looked different than she had ever seen him: softer, more at peace, and yet stronger and more authoritative. He was dressed in fine splendor. But there was no mistaking Eomer.

"Look who has mysteriously appeared." He looked at her sternly for a moment, and then a smile lit up his features. Alexis laughed with him as he dismounted and walked forward to embrace her. "What are you doing about alone in these fields?"

"I should ask the same of you," she replied.

Eomer looked proud. "I am king of Rohan," He said with a warm smile as he held her at arm's length. "We have matters of diplomatic importance with King Elessar."

Alexis laughed jovially, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "King!" She said and then stepped back from him to bow. "Congratulations are in order then, I think!" She looked back up at him and hesitated, feeling awkward. She wanted to ask him ….

"What is it, my Lady?" He said, as the other horsemen looked on around them.

"Is … is everyone alright? Where is … er, everyone?" She asked, meaning Legolas.

Eomer scratched his beard. "I'm not certain of the whereabouts of all of your companions. It is my knowledge that the Halflings and the Wizard travelled back to their Eastern lands. Of course you know where Aragorn is. His sturdy companions are with him as well."

Alexis brightened up, looking back twards Minas Tirith. "You mean they are there?"

He nodded "Yes, the Dwarf, as well as the Elf and his new bride."

Her heart stopped beating. She died. Or disappeared. Or something. She felt cold and numb. Did she really hear him correctly? "B-bride?" She stammered, her eyes wide. She could not tear them from the horizon.

"Come," Said Eomer, not catching her sudden change in demeanor. "You shall ride with us to Minas Tirith."

As she climbed on the back of his horse, she was suddenly not so sure she wanted to be back in Middle Earth.

* * *

**Please review and set to alert! Also go follow Lace's story! C:**

**yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two – Reunion **

As she stepped through the great walls of Rammas Echor, Alexis felt her heart warm with recognition. The White City was mostly just as she remembered it, bustling and beautiful, rising high against the mountainside. But now the walls had been rebuilt or were in the process of being repaired by many skilled craftsmen. The remnants of the wreckage caused by the great battle were dissipating around her. The air in the city was hopeful and bright, and not like the tense atmosphere it had once held when a madman sat on the throne. Everywhere rosy faces grinned at her as she rode astride Eomer through the streets.

They wound up to the top, through the many gates, until, at the last set of stairs, Eomer dismounted his horse and, after helping Alexis down, led it to the nearby stables and led Alexis up the stairs and into the courtyard. The White tree caught her eye immediately, still blooming with beautiful white blossoms. Guards stood round about, nodding to Eomer as he passed them. The Tower of Ecthelion rose up before them, scraping at the clouds with its white peak.

Alexis hesitated at the doorway. Eomer turned to look back at her.

"What is it?" He asked patiently. The wind at this elevation was chilly, whipping their hair across their faces.

Anxiety tickled her throat. When she spoke it was in a small, feeble voice. "I … I don't know if I want to go in there …" She muttered.

Eomer raised his eyebrows in surprise. She could understand this – just moments ago she'd been completely excited to return to Minas Tirith and see her friends. But the thought of seeing Legolas caused fear to burn deep within her. Eomer had said he was married. _Married_, really? Was it to that Linethiel? Lieniel…? That elfish lady from Mirkwood? She supposed, if she were being truly honest with herself, it was only natural that he would choose that lady over Alexis. She had been a fool to ever think that Legolas could give his heart to a plain woman like herself.

"Alexis," Eomer's voice broke through her reverie, and she realized suddenly that she had dropped into a slump, staring morosely at the cobblestone. She raised her eyes to him and the pitiful look on his face was a little too understanding for her liking.

She tried to hide her shame and rubbed her forehead. He stretched out a hand and clasped his fingers around her shoulder, squeezing it briefly, and then turned back to walk through the doors. Alexis rubbed her forehead again, her eyes, her cheeks, her shoulders, and then rubbed her hands together. And then, sucking in a deep breath, she stepped into the Citadel after Eomer.

The Citadel was just as beautiful as she remembered it, with its high ceilings and white walls. Armed guards stood at intervals against the walls. At the other end of the hall, the grand Throne of Gondor sat situated on a dais, high above them. At the foot of the dais was the tall Steward's chair where Denathor once sat. But before the thrones stood four people, gathered in a semi-circle, all of them talking in loud, merry tones.

Alexis recognized the smallest of them to be Gimli the Dwarf, looking comfortable in his usual chainmail and armor though none of them seemed to be speaking of battle. Faramir was here, and Aragorn, too. The new king beamed around at his comrades, seeming to be in a state of peace that Alexis had never beheld of him in all the days she'd known him.

The fourth person – her heart skipped a beat – was the elf Legolas. Tall as a young tree, lithe, and beautiful. His silvery blonde hair fell down his back in a glorious curtain.

Eomer stopped before them and fell to one knee, inclining his head, one arm over his thigh. Alexis hurried to genuflect also.

Aragorn clapped his hands and walked toward them, arms outstretched.

"My Lord," said Alexis, but he bent, clasped onto her shoulders, and pulled her into and embrace, laughing heartily. She felt his laugh booming into her ear from where it was squished up against his chest.

"Alexis!" He cried. He held her out at arm's length and it astonished her to see how he had changed from the young, scruffy ranger she had once known. "You've returned to us."

Something warm trickled down her cheek and she was surprised to find that she was crying. "Yes," she said, her voice cracking. "I am so happy to be home, Your Majesty." She kissed his hand.

"Lady Alexis!" Faramir exclaimed at the same time as Gimli cried, "Lass!" And the two of them rushed forward to grip her shoulders, pat her on the back and embrace her. She grinned uncontrollably around them and gave Gimli a kiss on the top of his head in her excitement. The last of the group strode toward her and taking her hand in his, kissed it briefly.

"Lady Alexis," he said formally, his face emotionless. "It is good to see you again." He dropped her hand and stood back a step, standing stiffly and not meeting her gaze. Her arm dropped limply to her side as she stared back at him, open-mouthed. She could feel the blank expression on her face, could feel her mouth getting dry as it hung ajar.

"Come, now, Lad," Gimli urged. "It's Alexis. Surely you've a warmer welcome to give _her_!" He slapped the elf on the back, and Legolas stiffened further.

"I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to," he muttered curtly, "Please excuse me." He bowed to Gimli and Faramir. "Your Majesty," he bowed to Aragorn. "Lady." (To Alexis) Then he turned on his heel and strode purposefully from the room and through a door that led into the Tower of Ecthelion.

Alexis could feel her heart beating erratically, and knew that she still stood there with her mouth open like a fool. It took her a while to compose herself, as Gimli grunted.

"What's with that boy these days?" He said gruffly.

"Indeed…" Aragorn mused, scratching his beard.

Eomer's hand landed on Alexis' shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"At any rate," Faramir said, "the hour is growing late, and I should take my leave back to my home. I have a beautiful wife awaiting me."

"Be good to my sister," Eomer said with a growling laugh, clapping the other man on the back. Faramir returned the laugh and nodded to each of them before leaving.

Aragorn was still lost in thought, but came out of his reverie as faramir was leaving. "Well, Lady Alexis," he said, his voice still far away, "We shall have to prepare you a room, and you must certainly join us for the evening meal. Arwen will be cheered to see you."

"She has been looking green lately…" Gimli's chatter was drowned out by the blood pumping in Alexis' ears. She had scarcely heard a thing since Legolas' departure.

Aragorn had a room made up for her, and after a meaningful goodbye from Eomer, she was lead to her room by Gimli, who declared he would return to her for supper when it was prepared.

When she was sure Gimli was out of earshot, Alexis threw the door shut, spun round and threw herself on the large bed. The soft, deep mattress and thick coverings swallowed her up. She hid her face in the cool darkness and cried.

* * *

A knock on the door startled her awake. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Quickly she pushed herself up, fighting the drowsiness, and, composing herself as best she could, pulled the door open slowly. Gimli was on the other side.

"Supper is ready," he said with eyes the size of dinner plates. "And it looks grand!"

Alexis sighed out a laugh that sounded terribly like a sob. "Oh," she said, "excuse me."

Gimli peered at her worriedly. "It's the elf prince, isn't it?" He asked, taking a step inside her room.

Alexis grit her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check. When had she become such a mess? She stood up straight and smoothed the front of her frock. "It is nothing."

But Gimli was stroking his long orange beard thoughtfully. "Something is the matter with that boy," he murmured gruffly. "And I want to know what it is."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sinking down to sit on the edge of her bed. "What's happened, Gimli?"

The dwarf sighed. "After you left, he became rather morose," He explained, his face crinkling as he remembered. "He talked of nothing but you, for days and days. Then one morning the sun rose and there he was, up and about as though nothing had happened. When I went to speak to him, however, he was … changed." He wrinkled his nose, trying to find the correct words.

"Changed?" She encouraged. "How?"

"Ach," Gimli sighed. "He wasn't himself. Sure his misery was gone, but so was his humour, his passion! I don't even know that elf anymore." He sighed again, sadly.

Alexis mimicked his sigh. "It's probably his new bride that's changed him."

"Well they are not married, yet," Gimli said. Alexis' head snapped up to search his face.

"They're not?!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head, and then changed his attitude, becoming hopeful. "However, in two days' time, the two of us are going on a journey, to see the Glittering Caves. Of course, we had made the plans before his sudden change," he admitted.

Alexis jumped at the chance. "May I accompany you, Gimli?" She asked at once. "Please. I shall not get in the way or slow you down, you have my word."

"Well, of course, Lass!" He said warmly, with a toothy grin. "Oh, that would be grand!"

She jumped up and took him by the shoulders, looking down at him grimly. "This is perfect, Gimli," She told him. Her mind was working fast, cogs turning. "We will get him alone and away from … from everything."

_From his poisonous fiancée, for one,_ She thought venomously.

"And we will find out what ails him. From there we shall cure him! And we shall have our Legolas returned to us!" She concluded and gave him a determined smile.

Gimli's eyes sparkled. "Yes!" He growled in excitement. "Perfect!"

Alexis clenched her fists as they walked down to supper together, her mind set.

_Don't worry, Legolas,_ She thought. _I'll save you. And then we shall be together again. As we belong._

* * *

**Hooray, new chapter. Well I took a long hiatus. Apparently a baby takes up a hell of a lot more time than I thought he would. Haha. But I'm back with a vengeance. STAY TUNED!**

**Thank you SO VERY MUCH for all of your encouragement and reviews (not to mention congratulations, thanks hehe)! If anyone still cares about this story after I abandoned you for so long, please continue to REVIEW! And thank you for sticking with me. **

**Fun fact: When Alexis mistakes Lieniel's name for Linethiel … Well, Linethiel happens to be the name of my elf character on the Lord of the Rings Online game, haha. Go on there and be my friend! Lol! (it's free and fun and all that!) **

**Lots of Love**


	3. Broken Heart, Runaway Prince

The Return: Alexis

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! :)**_

_**Faye50free, I had to laugh when I saw your comment saying that you hate cliffhangers. I know you do! That's the point of them. To make you suffer. Ahaha. And yes, Madame Noize, I did see the Hobbit. Did every one see it? It was just the most amazing thing! Bilbo is the cutest. Anyways, here is your next Chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Broken Heart, Runaway Prince**_

Alexis leaned back against the stone wall and took a bite of an apple as she flipped through a page in her book. She scanned the page briefly, then, grumbling, flipped to the next page. When this page held no answers for her as well, she chomped off the last edible bite of her apple and threw it against the wall, growling, and snapped the book shut. She stood up. She was on a precarious little ledge that looked out over the vast fields of Pelennor and the great gate. The warm wind tousled her curls as she thought of Legolas. She had been flipping through books from the Library all day, but could find no clue as to how to cure Legolas' odd behaviour. There was not much history or information on elves recorded in any book, it seemed.

Something below caught her eye. A horse and rider were coming through the gate. She thought she recognized him, so she swung herself around the ledge and hopped lightly up over the wall, landing softly on the road. Several people gaped at her.

When she came to the gate, she saw that she had been right. It was Eomer who had arrived on horseback. He dismounted and allowed his steed to be taken away, removing his helmet as Alexis trotted up to him, her arms folded behind her back.

"Hullo," She said briskly, happy to see him, though she had only seen him yesterday. She thoroughly enjoyed Eomer's presence. He was a great friend and comfort to her, especially as she felt rather crabby this morning.

"Alexis," He said with a smile, holding his helmet under his arm. "How are you this morning?"

They walked alongside each other up the winding road as they talked.

"I am … well, I have been better," she admitted, giving a little frown. He laughed. She wrinkled her nose at him. "What are you doing here, anyway? Do you have more business with the King?'

He was silent for a moment, and Alexis began to think he wasn't going to reply, when finally he said, "No, not exactly."

He seemed to be flushing red in the cheeks. Alexis' brows knit together as she watched him, confused. "Not exactly?"

"Actually," he said, looking very sheepish, which was a look she had never seen on his face before. He looked up into the sky and seemed to compose himself, and then he looked round at her confidently. "I came to see you, Alexis."

Now it was her turn to become red in the face. "Oh," She said, dropping her eyes to her toes. "I see."

It was quiet for a long while again. It was something of an awkward situation. If she suspected correctly, it seemed that Eomer still had feelings for her. But Alexis' own feelings had not changed. She enjoyed his company and friendship, and respected him a great deal. But it was Legolas that she loved. And she doubted anything could change that. Even when Eomer had come to her with news that Legolas was married, she knew she would never be able to let him go.

Something occurred to her then.

"Eomer," She said slowly. He turned to look back at her. "Why did you tell me that Legolas was already married, when that was not true? The two of you are friends, are you not? Surely you would know if he had been wed, and not only engaged."

"Forgive me, Alexis," He sighed, running a finger along his moustache. "I lied. I was so happy to see you. My heart was so full of lightning; my head began to fill with greed. I hoped I could win your heart. But that was not the way." He hung his head.

Alexis' chest tightened with anger and hurt, while simultaneously swimming with pity for him. If it had been her in his situation, she might have done the same thing. Her love for her friend won over her anger, and she stopped walking again and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say. Then a voice sounded from beside her and she craned her neck to see the tall, pale form of Legolas' fiancée.

"Well well," Lieniel said snidely. "The odd elf from Mirkwood. Lady Alexis, is that right?"

It took Alexis a moment to find her words, so astonished was she at being approached by this stunning creature.

"Yes, that's right," She replied. Her voice croaked in a very un-elflike sort of way, and suddenly she felt small and scrawny and plain beside the taller elf, whose very presence seemed to blind every human around her. Alexis did not turn to look at Eomer, but she kept a firm grasp on his arm, possibly to steady herself.

"Humph," The maiden's beautiful face sneered at her, but still somehow looked lovely. "I heard a rumour on the wind. Is it true that you intend to accompany my husband on a journey to the glittering caves?" She tossed her hair and kept her ice-like eyes trained on Alexis'.

"Your _fiancée_, yes," Alexis replied, surprised at her own courage as a flame of annoyance burned in her belly. "And our friend, Gimli. Is there a problem?"

Lienel's mouth fell open slightly and she glared. Alexis, reveling in her opponent's shock, lifted her chin and smirked, straightning her back and planting her hands on her hips.

"Why, you insolent little whelp!" Lieniel hissed. "My love," she said over Alexis' shoulder. I demand to know what is going on!"

"I assure you, I cannot say."

Alexis' back prickled as she heard Legolas' voice behind her. She turned slowly to see his vacant eyes looking down the bridge of his nose at her.

"Legolas…" She murmured.

"Well, Legolas?" Lieniel demanded. "What does this elf lady mean to you?"

He did not remove his eyes from Alexis, but no emotion could be detected within their icy depths. "Absolutely nothing," He said at last.

Alexis' knees wobbled, and Eomer grabbed her elbow, keeping her up as best he could. They watched the two elves stride away grandly without another word to Alexis or Eomer.

She stood trembling with Eomer's support the only thing keeping her aloft. But when he began to speak words of consolation to her, her throat broke out a sob and, pushing herself away from him, she ran back down the road, feeling the cold wind tear at her wet cheeks.

She found herself in the quiet of the stables, where she pressed her face into Eomer's horse. The animal was warm and smelled nice, like hay and fur and the heat of battle.

"I wish Lace were here," She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Lady Alexis!" Gasped a lovely voice behind her. Alexis wiped her face furiously and gave a great sniff before looking round at the shimmering form of Arwen. The Queen looked at her with great concern in her large blue eyes.

Alexis felt silly. "Oh, forgive me, Lady Arwen," She said quickly. "I .. I was …"

Arwen crossed the room to her and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her fully. Alexis allowed herself to melt into Arwen, breathing in her lovely smell.

"Everything has gone all wrong," She cried into Arwen's shoulder, not particularly caring if the lady could understand her muffled words. "What will I do?"

Arwen held Alexis at arm's length and looked into her eyes deeply. "If there is one thing I have learned in my lifetime," She said, "It is that there is always hope."

She took a hand away from Alexis' shoulder and touched it tenderly to her own stomach, and her eyes softened and sparkled.

Suddenly Alexis understood. "Oh, Arwen! A baby?" She cried, this time with tears of joy, and embraced her roughly. Then she caught herself and let go of Arwen again, thinking she was being too rough with a pregnant lady. "Sorry," She giggled, her mood lightened dramatically.

Arwen laughed jovially. "You see, Alexis: Time does not stop. It keeps going. The world keeps changing, and there is always a future, where new things will happen. And the future is subjective to what we do with it. You are in control of your own life. If you have something worth fighting for," A look of fierceness came over her, "You must fight with your life."

Alexis nodded, wiping her face of tears again. "Thank you, Arwen," She said, and hugged her again. Lightly, this time.

* * *

The morning they were to set out on their journey, Alexis lingered in her bedroom late, making sure she had everything she needed, and making sure that was truly mentally prepared as well. She took a few deep breaths and glanced at her face in the mirror. Somehow, she looked older than she had ever seen herself. Or maybe she was more mature. That must be it. Her eyes were hard with determination. She yanked her hair back into a ponytail and almost felt like painting war paint on her face. Laughing once, she shouldered her bag, and left for the great gate of the city.

Legolas, Gimli, two horses and a pony were waiting for her here. She exchanged a meaningful nod with Gimli, and then threw her bags over her horse and mounted it. Gimli climbed aboard his pony, and Legolas on his white steed, and the three of them were off west along the beautiful snowy mountain range towards Helm's Deep.

They rode in relative silence, though Gimli and Alexis talked a little, marvelling at the beauty of the land. When either of them spoke to Legolas, he replied in short, cold sentences, and did not look at him. Alexis and Gimli exchanged looks of worry. Legolas appeared to be getting worse, more and more distant, like a moving suit of armor with no soul inside. They then fell silent for the rest of the journey, and Alexis' mind began to work at a very fast pace as she tried harder than ever to work out how to help her beloved Legolas, and mend her own broken heart.

They rode through the night, and at last they reached the city of Helm's Deep as the night was at its darkest hours. Up the ramp they went into the risen city, and here Alexis saw a young man pulling a grand, pure-white horse into the nearby stables. An idea shot through her mind like lightening.

"Could that be…?" She murmured, and broke away from Gimli and Legolas, dismounting her horse and leading it to the stables quickly. She caught the young man and when she saw the horse, she knew she had been right in her assumptions.

"Shadowfax!" She cried, running her hands along the horse's long nose. "I am glad to see you, my old friend."

"My lady…?" Said the confused young man. "Can I help you with something?"

"Tell me," she said to him, turning her bright eyes on him. "Is old Gandalf here, in this city?"

The young man deliberated for a moment, wondering whether to trust this strange elf that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and then at last he seemed to make up his mind, and replied:

"The White Wizard arrived here shortly before you did, but he disappeared into the caves behind the city. The Glittering Caves. He said that he was looking for someone. That is all I know of it."

Alexis shouted in triumph, startling the poor man. "This is perfect," She said to herself. "Gandalf will know what to do!"

Gimli entered the stables then, leading his pony behind him, looking panicked. "Lady Alexis!" He cried when his eyes found her. "Come quickly! The young elf prince has taken off! He won't listen to a word I've said. He was headed into the caves. He's gone completely mad!"

Without a word, Alexis threw herself onto her horse and, digging her heels into the horse, sped away from the stables. Gimli followed soon after.

* * *

_**Hope you had happy Holidays, and don't forget to check out the prequel to this - "Of Hobbits and Elfkind" - and the other sequel about Lace and Frodo! :) **_

_**Lots of Love! **_


End file.
